


going to be gone

by its_yoursong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_yoursong/pseuds/its_yoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s gone.</p><p>And Louis will be ,too, soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going to be gone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this. i had inspiration in a flash and ... yeah. that's what happens.
> 
> i think that can be called ... a short drabble ?

He is almost passed out on the couch when he hears the door click open. Then he hears careful footstep, the clatter of heels. She tries to count the number of bottles. He can’t see her, but he knows it. She always do. He hears her sigh and decides that it would be better for him to stay asleep.

He doesn’t even react when she brushes her hand on his cheek (he doesn’t know which one, since he’s drunk out of his mind.)

“Louis … I’m sorry, I won’t … I won’t come back. You know, I’m tired …” she said, like she knew he wasn’t really asleep (and maybe she did) “… Tired of your empty bottles … Empty promises … I come here every fucking day and … I still don’t get it … I know you loved him, but he’s in the past, Louis, he won’t come back ! And I would say that I, I will come back but … I won’t. I’ve had enough.”

He wants to get up and throw her against the wall, slap her until her head rolls off and tell her _of course he’ll be back, stop staying he won’t ! stop lying to me ! he said he would come back forever_.

But he doesn’t and he lets her go.

“Take care of you, Louis.”

He doesn’t hold her back.

He has, before. He has held her back. He’d hold her back with kisses and bruises, hickeys and empty promises. He’d hold her back with his lust, with his loneliness, with his despair, but certainly not with his love.

That’s probably why she’s left now.

 _Women_ , he thinks as he blinks, _fucking women, always want more than one could give_.

And then he passes out for good.

\---

He wakes up to someone stroking his thigh. He already knows who it is. He comes every day, to pass by, saying that he’ll be back soon, and for good. Louis always waits, always waits for him. He tried not to.

He tried.

He stretches slowly and turns on his back, smiling at Liam’s face.

“Hi, love.”

A ray of sunshine hit him in the corner of the eye. Liam is gorgeous, has always been, will always be.

He was still gorgeous when they buried him, under dirt, under memories, he was still gorgeous in his casket, classily dressed in a suit and all.

But Louis couldn’t know. He wasn’t at Liam’s funeral. He hadn’t been able to take it. He was already too lost in his drinks, too lost in his sorrow.

“How are you today , babe ?  
\- She left, Liam. She left. Probably tired of my bullshit. Whatever. Have you made coffee ?”  
They talk like this for an hour, like every morning, as if Liam hadn’t been killed in a car accident 7 months ago. Liam is still alive in Louis’ heart, and that is all that matters.

“When will you come back ?, Louis asks, his fingers roaming in Liam’s hair.  
\- I don’t know, Louis. When will you join me ?”

Louis smiles.

“Soon, love, I promise.”

And then, Louis gets up from the couch to make more tea, and when he comes back, Liam’s not here anymore. The bottles are not here anymore.

Liam’s gone.

And Louis will be ,too, soon enough.


End file.
